1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of adjustable platforms and more specifically to the field of height adjustable platforms adapted for use in a military vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
In many instances, occupants of vehicles need to stand up in the vehicle. For instance, in military vehicles, occupants of the military vehicles may need to stand in the vehicle with the upper portion of the occupants' bodies exposed outside of the vehicle. Such instances include the need to operate weaponry, improve vision outside of the military vehicle, and the like. Problems occur in such situations with the varying heights of the individuals.
Occupants of the vehicles have developed solutions such as standing on items to overcome problems with the varying heights. However, drawbacks to such solutions include the lack of stability during combat operations or rough terrain. Further drawbacks include problems with adjustments for the various heights of the vehicle occupants. In military vehicles, problems also include injuries to the standing occupant when the vehicle sustains the force of a mine or improvised explosive device. In such instances, a portion of the force is absorbed by the standing occupant's body causing severe injury or death.
Consequently, there is a need for a stable platform for a vehicle occupant. Further needs include a platform that is adjustable for varying occupant heights. Additional needs include improved protection for the occupant against explosive forces.